Various simple parking facilities of two or more storied types have been proposed heretofore. These known facilities, however, are primarily adapted to park small- or medium-sized automobiles. Because of its heavy weight and large dimensions, no such facilities has been developed yet in a simple construction for parking large-sized automobiles.
In recent years, bus terminals at various tourist resorts and truck terminals are overcrowded with large-sized buses and trucks and difficulties are often encountered in parking and/or marshalling them in the limited parking areas.
In view of these circumstances, this invention proposes an improved two-storied parking apparatus which has a much simplified mechanical construction, which permits an economical useage of parking space, and which can be operated in a simplified manner to park, especially, large-sized automobiles.